


You Already Have It

by InEveryUniverse_SC



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Drabble, M/M, park benches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC
Summary: Patrick brings his dog to the park. He meets a new friend.David loves dogs.





	1. Walk in the Park

The foliage was on fire today. The sun was beaming down on this perfect Sunday afternoon, and Rudy was running through the leaves that gathered in the corners of the park. Patrick sat down on a bench and sipped his tea.

They loved days like this in New York. The weather was crisp and the sun was bright. Patrick wore his favorite cozy hoodie and jeans and his cheeks were a cool pink from the autumn breeze. It didn’t get much better than this.

Rudy was making his way over to a tall man dressed far too nicely for a casual walk in the park. Surely he wouldn’t want Rudy jumping up and getting fur on his nice coat.

“Come here, boy!” He wagged his tail eagerly, but didn’t leave the man’s side. Patrick put his tea down and made his way over to them with a light jog. “Sorry about that, he’s really friendly but sometimes he gets a little too excited.”

“Oh, it’s okay. He’s a cutie,” the man said, clearly not upset by Rudy's playfulness. Patrick noticed his smile, with his lips curled to one side. Then his eyes, which brightened as Rudy began to lick his hands. He was really handsome. He smiled at Patrick, and knelt down to give Rudy a good ear rub. “I love dogs. I can’t have them where I live. Not that I’m home enough to have one anyway. What’s his name?”

“This is Rudy.”

“Hi Rudy! Good boy,” the man said with a giddy kind of laugh. Patrick smiled. He loved seeing how happy Rudy made just about everyone he met.

“I’m Patrick, by the way.”

“David.” He stood up to shake Patrick’s hand.

“He likes you,” Patrick said fondly. “Do you, uh… do you live around here?”

“I work around the corner actually, but I live just on the other side of the park.”

“Ah, nice neighborhood. I’d kill to live this close to the park. We walk down here pretty much every day but we’re a good half hour walk from here.” David kept his attention on Rudy, patting his soft fur and scratching his ears.

Patrick walked back toward the bench to grab his tea. He turned and startled when he realized David and Rudy were right on his heels. He laughed and took a seat and sat back, taking in the sun.

“Do you mind if I sit for a few? I’m not really in a rush to head back to work.”

“Sure, yeah.” Patrick stole a longer look at David. He really was actually strikingly handsome. He noticed him fidgeting with the four silver rings on his right hand. Rudy lay at their feet, and David’s smile faded. He let out a long sigh as he stretched his legs out in front of himself, looking off into the distance.

Patrick figured he’d let the man sit in silence. David clearly had something on his mind but he didn’t want to pry. A few minutes passed as couple after couple walked by them, holding hands and laughing. Patrick suddenly felt a heavy sadness fall over him, which he'd hoped to keep at bay this afternoon. He remembered how alone he’d been feeling the last few weeks, or maybe months. Maybe David’s mood was contagious?

“The lucky ones, huh?” Patrick said as he nodded his head toward the string of people walking by.

David came out of his own trance and looked over at Patrick, confused. “What?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Seems like everyone else has… someone. Just makes me realize how lucky some people are.” He didn’t mean to be so depressingly open, but it had been so long since he’d had someone to talk to. And now here he was sharing way too much with a complete stranger. “Sorry, I guess I’m a bit of an over sharer today.”

David laughed, but in a way that was soothing somehow, like he wasn’t judging.

“It’s like you read my mind,” he said quietly. He smiled at Patrick. “I was sitting here feeling sorry for myself about someone who isn’t even worth my time. And I know that. But yet here I am.”

Rudy sat up and rested his head on Patrick’s knee. David moved closer and reached over to pat Rudy's head. The whole thing felt much too intimate for two men who had just met.

“I’m not sure how you could ever feel depressed with this guy around, though. I can’t not smile at him,” David admitted with a warm smirk.

“Yeah, he’s a babe magnet.”

_Shit._ Patrick wished he hadn’t said that. He hadn’t meant it like it sounded, but as his cheeks heated up, David’s smile grew wider. “Lucky you, then.”

“Well... whoever you’re thinking about? You deserve to be happy. _Everyone_ deserves to be happy… and if you know you weren’t happy, that’s all you need to know.” Patrick chuckled a little awkwardly, hoping he didn’t scare David off. He didn’t want him to think he was overstepping. He shook his head at himself before looking at David again, a little embarrassed.

“Well, that is a lovely thing to say,” he said sincerely. This time, their eyes lingered a little longer. He’d never really let himself look at a guy in this way. But David was looking too, he thought. So it was okay.

Patrick sighed. “I guess I’ve been looking for a long time, but nothing’s ever clicked, you know?” David began to nod knowingly.

“Maybe you’ve been looking in the wrong places?”

“You mean, like New York?” Patrick asked innocently. Maybe David was right. Maybe the city wasn’t the best place to meet someone. After all, it wasn’t really his pace. Everything was a little too fast here. Too fake, maybe? Too superficial.

“Well, yes, that. Or.. “ He paused and began to play with his rings again, seemingly unsure of what to say next, but smiling nonetheless.

“Or what?”

“Or… I don’t know. Maybe the wrong kind of person? Maybe you need to think about that a little.”

Patrick sipped his tea and lay his head back on the bench. He felt lost again. If his finding happiness was dependent on _him_ knowing what to look for, or who to look for, he knew he’d never find it. He was 30. He was tired. He wasn’t going to find the answer here.

He was grateful for this moment though. This man, who he didn’t know, let him say out loud the things he couldn’t say to his own family and friends. He felt a little bit lighter somehow. 

“I’ve been thinking of starting over. Maybe move to a small town and start fresh.” He hung his head in defeat. As much as that idea felt right, he knew he’d be running away without any idea of what he’d look for when he got there.

“Patrick, can I offer you some advice?”

Patrick looked at David. He felt a warmth rush through him. David made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He just didn’t know what it was. He rubbed Rudy’s head before conceding. “Sure, David.”

He smiled and spoke softly. “The way you’re looking at me… I just…” Patrick froze. Had he been staring? Was he making David uncomfortable?

David cleared his throat and shook his head like he needed a moment. “Just, take my card. I feel like you will need it." 

"_David Rose... Rose Galleries? _Uh,I'm not sure I can afford art from a place like this, David,“ he said smugly. 

David put his hand on top of Patrick’s and gave it a light squeeze.

"Not for art, Patrick. Just, if you ever do figure out what you’re looking for, I think you’ll realize you already have it.” David gave a final pat to Rudy who happily wagged his tail, and began to walk away.

He turned back toward Patrick one last time and gave him a small wave and then walked beneath the canopy of trees. Patrick watched him until he was out of his sight. He wanted to follow him, but he couldn’t move.

He read the card again and smiled.

“Huh.”


	2. How did you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finds himself. Then he finds David.

He finds himself looking at guys – okay, at every guy that he walks by – sizing them up, trying to decifer if he’s attracted to guys in general, or just David Rose.

He’s not sure.

He spends a little too much time “researching” online… he loses a couple days, maybe, to this new discovery. His friends had always laughed when he said he wasn’t into porn. They thought he was kidding. But, as it turns out, he is very into _this_ type of porn.

Huh.

And then he lets his mind wander to David. Suddenly he doesn’t need porn anymore. It’s just a distraction.

And, okay.

He takes his time with this. But one thing he knows… he’s a whole new brand of happy. He feels like a weight has been lifted. There’s no fear or dread. He’s just happy. Giddy even. Free. Things start making sense. My god, _everything_ finally makes sense.

***

David’s talking to his receptionist when the bell dings. He turns around with his best salesman smile, and says “How can I help you, sir?”

Patrick just smiles. He oozes confidence. He’s so happy to see David, and so grateful, and so… attracted to this man.

David has no idea what’s happening, but he knows exactly who he’s looking at. Patrick’s peering up at him through soft eyelashes with the cutest little smug look on his face. It looks like he’s about to burst at the seams, actually.

David laughs, “So I see you didn’t run off to a small town to rediscover yourself?”

“No, no… as it turns out, I just needed to meet a stranger in the park to do that.” He steps a little closer, speaks a little softer. “David, do you want to grab a coffee?”

“Yeah, I can do that. Give me a minute?” He heads back over to reception and speaks in a whisper. The receptionist goes in the back and hands him his coat.

“Okay, Patrick, lead the way.”

They walk in silence most of the way, a few comments about the weather, and an update on Rudy.

Patrick orders and pays for their coffees. They find a table in the back, and Patrick looks at David _so fondly_. “David – how did you know?”

“Know what?” He knew what.

“David – I’ve spent the last two weeks wondering how I could have gone my entire life not realizing I’m gay, and you meet me for twenty minutes in the park… and you just… you knew. How?”

“Wow, so this is a major revelation for you. I’m so happy I could be of help,” he laughs. He really is happy to help Patrick. He seemed to be in a much better place than when they had met. David on the other hand… David is in the same exact place. He gives Patrick a once over. And yep, he’s just as cute as he remembers. What is it about this guy wearing the most basic clothes with no sense of style that David finds so endearing? He decides to be honest. “You were staring.”

“What?”

“When we met. You were just looking at me with little heart eyes, and a little longer than necessary. You were looking at _all_ of me. At first I thought you were just appreciating my esthetic. But as soon as you started telling me how unhappy you were … I don’t know. I couldn’t _not_ see it.” Patrick cheeks were turning a tinge of pink, and David smiled. “Don’t worry about it… it was nice.” 

“Look, I know this is forward…” He stands up and clears his throat. “I’d really like to take you out. To dinner. On a date.”

David drinks him in. So this is happening, then. This newly gay plain clothed dream boat wants to date David Rose. He has no idea what he’s in for…

“Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you’re ready for this?” David gestures up and down his body as he delivers a devilish but gentle smirk.

Patrick returns the smile, and shakes his head.

“Easiest decision of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking your advice and continuing the story ;-)


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's first date as a gay man... and David looks "nice"

Patrick stood as David approached the table. It was clear as day that he was nervous. He couldn’t hide it. His cheeks were flushed and his hands fidgeted as David drew near, but he was smiling through it.

Flattered, David gave him a quick kiss to the cheek before taking a seat.

Patrick’s brain short-circuited, rendering him speechless for a few seconds before coming back to reality. He smiled to himself and sat down.

“Hi,” David said, wanting to pull Patrick from his trance. The nervousness was cute, but also a little contagious. He didn’t need this kid of anxious energy floating about.

“Hey.” He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m sorry, David… I guess I’m a little out of my element here. I’m really new at this, and you… you look _really_ nice.”

Patrick stared at David’s tight sweater and his perfect hair. He wanted to use lots of other adjectives, but he settled on the most polite word he could think of at the moment. He relaxed into his chair.

David smirked, revealing his deep dimples. “Nice? Not _really_ what I was going for, but thanks.” His smile widened, and Patricks’ pulse picked up again. _That smile… it did things to him._ “Patrick, you’re staring again,” David teased.

“Sorry, sorry.” He laughed at himself and relaxed a bit more. He liked this. He liked how David teased him. How he flirted. It made him feel more confident, and adventurous.

The waiter came to take their drink order and brought some bread and oil to the table. David dove in, and they chatted about this and that. It was easy, talking like this. They fell into an easy cadence, talking about New York and Rudy and family and work. They ate and drank and talked, and it was the most fun Patrick could ever remember having on a date.

By the end of dinner, Patrick felt like a different person.

David excused himself to the bathroom, and Patrick was lost in thought. He let out a breath, wondering how he could have gone this long not knowing. How could he not have seen the signs? Somehow he thought it didn’t matter. He felt as if this was how it was meant to happen. David was the one who was meant to show him. This felt right.

They left the restaurant and lingered a bit on the street, both seemingly wanting to say _something_ but unable to speak.

They stood face to face, not touching yet unable to break eye contact. David hadn’t expected much from this date, but he liked Patrick. Patrick was newly gay though, and as cute as he was, David wasn’t really into the whole “newly gay” phase.

He felt like he owed him this date, for basically making him realize he was gay. And it was obviously really flattering how flustered he had made Patrick. But he knew it couldn’t go anywhere. He didn’t want to defile this cute little button of a man, and he didn’t want to be his “experiment” either. No good could come from them letting themselves get carried away. No sex. Nope. No sex with this adorable man. He had made up his mind and was about to say good bye when Patrick spoke.

“David, thank you.”

_That’s not what he was expecting. _“For what?”

“For not… making this about… sex.” It was like he was reading his mind. _Was he reading his mind?_ He continued, “I was really nervous. But tonight was… well it was really nice.” Patrick looked earnestly into his eyes.

David was suddenly drawn into Patrick’s orbit, like he couldn’t look away.

“Again, not what I was going for,” he said, flashing that smile again, but this time it was a little more shy.

“I like to be prepared… to do my research? So in the last few weeks I joined a few dating apps, and went to a few gay bars… Needless to say, I fell down a rabbit hole and didn’t really like it, if you know what I mean…”

“Yeah, I think I do.” _And yes, he knew. David had lived in that rabbit hole for almost a decade. It was not for the weary. Online dating was “one click to a dick pic or GTFO” and the bar scene was where you went for a random - oftentimes more than one at a time._

“So, yeah. Thanks for making tonight so easy. I was starting to lose hope about dating in New York. I’m not really into _all of ‘that_.’ I guess straight or gay, I’m not that kind of guy… more of a romantic I guess.”

_How did he just say what he felt like that?_ His honesty shot David in the heart, and he didn’t know what to do with it. He felt vulnerable.

“And what kind of guy do you think _I_ am?”

“The kind of guy I want to see again. If you’ll... I mean, if you want.”

David stood there, dumbfounded. No one had ever asked to see him again after a night of… _what even was this_? They hadn’t kissed, they’d hardly touched. They just talked, and flirted. And it was actually, really lovely. His heart fluttered a bit at the realization.

“I’d like that very much,” he heard himself saying, as Patrick’s eyes smiled up at him.

“Okay… okay, great.” Patrick was so happy, and so overwhelmed. He was feeling things he’d never felt on a first date before, and it made him feel wild and out of control. He wasn’t even touching David and it felt like every nerve in his body was tingling.

He reached out and just barely laced his fingers between David’s. “Goodnight, David,” he said as he stepped back and let their hands fall apart. He walked backwards for a beat, and gave him a wink as he slowly turned and began to walk away.

_God damn, that was smooth. _David just stood there and stared as he walked away. He cleared his throat and tried to speak but the words came out in a whisper.

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a date without a kiss could be this ... nice?


	4. A Long Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sorts through his thoughts after his date with Patrick.

It was still early... only 9:30 pm, when David found himself standing outside the restaurant alone. He opted to walk home through the park, thinking he could use the fresh air and the extra time to process what had just happened.

Patrick was a complete fucking mystery. He was so innocent, and eager, and nervous. But he was also confident, smooth and _extremely_ sexy. Patrick was new at this, sure, but he had flirted with David all night like it was easy. His constant banter was gentle, yet each harmless jab made David's tempurature rise all the same.

And then the way he touched his hand, and that wink? _What the actual fuck? _

David had been prepared to have a polite dinner, to give this man an amazing first kiss (because _obviously_), and to send him on his way. Help him knock a few firsts off his list... He was ready for that. He was _not_ ready for whatever _this_ was. How the hell did he end up the one left behind, wanting more?

Patrick caught him completely off guard, and he felt really exposed by it all... like Patrick knew how to cut through the bull shit. Like it wasn't a game. It was liberating. 

*

He strolled through the park and approached the spot where he'd met Patrick and Rudy a few weeks ago. The day they'd met, he was in a pretty bad place. They both were, he supposed.

David had been avoiding his boyfriend, if you could call him that, who he'd just found out was cheating on him. He'd been delaying going back to work because he thought he might have to face him. He usually stopped by about that time each morning.

So instead he sat with a stranger in the park, who seemed to need the company just as much as he did.

Patrick was a happy distraction. An adorably clueless, sweet, sexy contradiction of a man. He thought back to when Patrick had called Rudy a babe magnet, and his cheeks had turned an adorable shade of crimson. David remembered how smitten he'd been in that moment. He'd wanted to kiss Patrick right then and there. 

He'd wanted Patrick to flirt with him. He'd wanted Patrick to want him. But why? What was it about him that made David crave that? He wasn't sure, but he knew he did. He'd been so calm and confident. Even when he was talking about being unhappy. He was open, and honest, and it drew David to him. 

David had just wanted to sweep him to his gallery and show him what he'd been missing. But he also kind of wanted to cuddle up with his dog?? It was all a bit confusing to be honest. In the end, there was something about him he couldn't quite shake. He felt like maybe he could help this guy at least.

He'd still not sure why he felt it was his place to drop the bomb on this guy that he might be gay. When he left him his card, he figured it was more of a gesture to make his point. You can't just "out" someone to their own face and not give them your number in case they had questions. 

A part of him didn't want to admit how much he wished he'd use it. But he really wished he'd use it.

David realized he'd liked Patrick since the start. 

_He liked him._

And with every touch, every tease, every glance and every moment they'd shared so far, he liked him even more. 

He'd never... wow. He'd never just _liked_ someone before. He wanted to know him. He wanted a first kiss. He wanted to take his time. And Patrick was right. It wasn't about sex right now. It didn't have to be. I mean, eventually it would be, like maybe really soon. But not yet. 

Not yet. 

He was suddenly very excited for their next date.

* 

David eventually made it home, took out his journal, and started a new entry.

_"Tonight I had the best first date of my life. His name is Patrick. I think this time might be different."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which one of these boys should take the lead on date #2? Will it be confident newly gay Patrick who needs to prove to Daviid how he deserves to have a healthy relationship? Or super sexy David who needs to show Patrick what he's been missing? Or both?


	5. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Patrick and David finally have their first kiss. And it's just lovely.

It had been three days since their first date, and David hadn't heard from Patrick. He been checking his phone obsessively, and was really starting to hate himself for caring so much.

He was slowly realizing this fantasy he'd built up about Patrick, about this being the start to something incredible, was all in his head. 

He put his phone on his nightstand and got ready for bed. 

Of course Patrick didn't want to date David. He'd probably worked his way through Tindr by now. He'd probably gone on a few dates and discovered there was nothing special about David Rose. There were a whole city of attractive, successful guys... who weren't damaged goods... who were sexy and confident... who'd give anything to _break in_ a guy like Patrick... who wouldn't waste the chance to kiss him and show him what he'd been missing all these years. _That's_ what Patrick deserved. 

David felt stupid to have ever thought anyone would just like him _for him_.

He settled into bed and opened up Tindr to see if he could find him there. No luck. He scoured every social media app to find signs of life and came up empty. 

He was ready to throw in the towel but... he just couldn't get him out of his head. He opened his journal to his last entry.

_"Tonight I had the best first date of my life. His name is Patrick. I think this time might be different."_

He could feel the butterflies again, and no, he couldn't just let that feeling go. It would be okay to text him, right? That wasn't too needy.

Was it?

**David:**   
_Hey stranger_   
  


God that probably sounded creepy. He was so bad at this. Within seconds, though, those three little dots appeared and David's stomach was doing flips. After what felt like an eternity of watching those three dots taunt him... Patrick answered.

**Patrick:**   
_Hi._

_"Hi?"_ Either Patrick had absolutely nothing to say to him, or he was nervous too. David refused to listen to the mean voice in his head. He took a deep breath and tried again. He struggled to find the right thing to say. He didn't want to seem to eager, but he wanted to see him again.

**David:**   
_I had a really nice time the other night _

**Patrick:  
** _"Nice?" That's not really what I was going for :-)_

He laughed at that, and okay... maybe he was overthinking this.

**David:**   
_And what were you going for, exactly?_

**Patrick:**   
_I wanted to kiss you. I wish I kissed you._

David's face was hurting from his stupid goofy smile. This guy was way too sweet, and it was 100% working. 

**David:**   
_You should have... I would have kissed you back_

**Patrick:  
** _I would have liked that_

_Can I see you again?_

**David:**   
_Yes, I'd like that very much_

It took a while for Patrick to respond. David waited as those three dots appeared and disappeared over and over again, and bit his lip as he pictured adorable Patrick trying to find the right thing to say. 

**Patrick:**   
_I'll make you dinner, my place, Friday night? Rudy would love to see you again._

Oh. This could be dangerous, but this could be really good. Yes, he wanted that. He wanted adorable Patrick to make him an adorable dinner while he cuddled with his adorable dog. He wanted to see where he lived, what he liked. How he decorated. What he watched on TV. He wanted to see him in comfy clothes, with his shoes off, maybe in an apron. He wanted to see his room and his bed and ... he was going to practice some self control. 

**David:**  
_Sounds perfect :-)_

He had a feeling this would be the longest two days of his life.

***

Only 15 minutes later than they'd agreed upon, Patrick opened the door to a tall, dark and handsome David Rose. He handed Patrick a bottle of wine and some sort of dessert wrapped artfully in a pastry box. It was from the same cafe where they'd had coffee just a week ago. The same cafe where Patrick asked a man on a date for the first time in his life.

The same cafe where he knew for certain that this man was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and where he decided that he absolutely, positively needed to know what it felt like to kiss him. 

The memory made Patrick feel sweaty and weak. 

He took the wine and the dessert box and turned to place them on the counter before turning back to David, who'd just barely entered the doorway. He seemed just as nervous as Patrick, which came as both a surprise and relief. 

"Come in! I'll grab some glasses if you want to open the bottle now?"

"Okay, yes, thank you." Patrick hesitated for a moment as David slowly stepped inside. He wanted to touch him. Maybe give him a hug or a kiss on his cheek? But he was just out of reach and it felt like the moment had passed. _C'mon Brewer. Stop wussing out. _

He came back with two glasses and an opener, and started working the bottle open. His sweaty hands were no help and he was struggling to lift the cork.

"Here, let me." As David took the bottle, his fingers grazed over Patrick's. They locked eyes for a moment and David smiled so warmly at him. Patrick felt charged. He had never felt this alive and this attracted to another person. It was overhelming.

David broke their eye contact and poured them both a glass. He handed one to Patrick.

"Cheers to..." and suddenly Rudy was charging toward them, happily wagging his tail and sniffing David's shoes, "... to Rudy! Hey boy, remember me?" He laughed as he leaned over and gave him a gentle pat on the head. 

Patrick was grateful, really, because Rudy seemed to ease the tension in the room and they fell easily into conversation after that.

Patrick served dinner and they sat at the table for what felt like hours, eating and drinking wine. When dinner and dessert were long gone, they opened up a second bottle of wine and moved over to the couch. 

With a safe distance between them, they sank into the couch and Rudy hopped up and cuddled right in between them. Probably for the best, since Patrick's skin was vibrating at the thought of closing the space. 

"So, do you want to throw in a movie? I don't have a smart TV but I have some DVDs?" 

"Okay, look, I don't want to insult you, but I have a feeling you and I don't have the same taste in movies."

"Okay fair point." Patrick smiled shyly, hoping their different taste in things like movies and art weren't a detterent for David. "So what are you into?"

It was an innocent question but it made David's heart beat outside his chest. He found Patrick's hand, which he'd been running mindlessly through Rudy's thick fur. He laced his fingers in Patrick's keeping his touch light, teasing. He looked at Patrick. 

"I'm into you." 

Any other time and with any other person, that would be too cheesy. It would be lame. But not with Patrick. No, he had to say it first. He had to tell him. 

Patrick's cheeks turned pink, and it was just so cute how flustered David made him. "David..."

David heard the heat in his voice, but Patrick didn't move. He flinched as if he wanted to close the space between them, but he hesitated. He was nervous. 

"I like you. I like this. Talking to you. Getting to know you. Learning abour your horrible taste in decor, but how you make up for it with your cooking." 

Patrick relaxed at that comment, grateful for the banter lightening the mood. "Well, thank god I have you here to tell me all my flaws," he said with an easy laugh. He looked at David thoughtfully and squeezed his hand. "I can't believe I've wasted all these years... with bad decor." He looked around the apartment, maybe because he needed a minute, a break from the sincerity.

"Well you aren't _too_ far gone."

David stood up and pulled Patrick up to his feet. Holding his hands, he took a step toward him and waited. It was up to Patrick to do the rest. He didn't want to pressure him. They stood there for a beat too long, but David felt warm and content. Just being near him like this felt... right.

He placed his hand on Patrick's arm hoping to steady them both, and Patrick's hands found their way around David's waste. Patrick looked up at David and glanced at his lips. This was it. This was perfect. David was nervous and excited and out of his mind fond of this man.

Patrick leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against David's. His body immediately lit up. He kissed him softly and felt every nerve in his body come alive. He felt David's hand move to the back of his neck, and he melted into the touch as he deepened the kiss. He licked into his mouth and his brain exploded into a thousand tiny pieces as fireworks sounded between his ears. He thought his knees might give out but David held him firmly in place. Tall, strong, gorgeous David. 

He had never felt anything like this. Ever. When Patrick pulled back, he saw David looking back at him like he hung the fucking moon. 

"David, that was... oh my god."

"Yeah... it was." David smiled. "Was it worth the wait?"

Patrick was back on his lips, and this time his hands wandered all over, stroking David's arms and neck and back, adoring how strong and masculine his body felt. 

David was overwhelmed by his touch, by the feelings bursting through him. He didn't understand. What would have been just a kiss with anyone else was a revalation with Patrick. Maybe because it had taken them so long to get here. Maybe because it was Patrick's first kiss with a man. Maybe because Patrick was an amazing kisser. Maybe because it was _Patrick_. 

All he knew was that this wasn't just a first for Patrick. This was a first for them both. This was the beginning of something real.

**

They managed to pull apart, somehow silently agreeing they wouldn't take things any further that night. David offered to do the dishes while Patrick dried. It was the sweetest, most domestic thing David had ever done. They shared a chaste kiss at his door, and promised to talk again soon. 

As David lay in bed, he replayed that kiss over and over again. But he also replayed the hand holding, and the lingering stares, and the romantic dinner, and the Rudy cuddles. All of it.

He opened his journal. 

_"Tonight I had the best second date of my life. And I was right. This time is different. Patrick is different. I think I'm falling for him."_

After another half hour of trying to sleep, he couldn't help himself. 

**David:**   
_I can't stop thinking about you. _

Within seconds, those three hopeful dots displayed on the screen.

**Patrick:**   
_Me too_

_Can I see you tomorrow?_

His heart exploded and for a minute he thought he may have died and gone to heaven. The kind of heaven where even someone like him could find happiness. And love. He took a deep breath and typed one last message before falling into a dream-filled sleep. 

**David:**   
_You can see me any time you like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this gooey pile of goo! See? My mind isn't ALWAYS in the gutter ;-)


End file.
